


心中猛虎

by MaryFranlmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Before-Episode: A Study in Scarlet, F/F, Gen, India, Madras - Freeform, Old Age, Second Anglo-Afghan War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFranlmes/pseuds/MaryFranlmes
Summary: 晚年的简·华生回忆她在印度的经历。
Relationships: female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	心中猛虎

自我公开自己的真实身份以来，就不断收到诸如此类的读者来信，或是我第一次遇到我那卓尔不群友人的地点，亦或是那段略有遗憾但至今仍照亮我回忆的婚姻，它们无一不在质疑我那小小副业中内容的真实性。而其中最常被提到的，就是我在南亚度过的那些年，这些读者纷纷指出这段描述中的诸多不合理之处，尤其是当作为主角的我是女性时。

但是，恐怕要让诸位失望了，这段经历的描述基本属实，我的加工仅限于对时间稍作修改，以及去除了一些意义重大的名字，它们的所有者直到几日前仍支撑着大英帝国正常运转。不过，各位的质疑其实不无道理，伦敦大学的医学学位在一八七七年就已对女性开放，安德森医生等人创办的伦敦女子医学院也早已为我等意欲进入医学殿堂者敞开大门。若是单单想要从医，我完全不必离开伦敦这繁华大都市，置身陌生国度的枪林弹雨之中。是的，还有其他理由迫使我加入驻印军队，但这实在是个难以启齿的话题，出于私人原因我暂时无法坦白。也许再过几年，待我放下心结，便会将真相和盘托出。而现在的我只能透露这些：我詹姆斯·巴里式的冒险行为与酗酒而死的亨利有千丝万缕的联系。

几天前的早餐时间，福尔摩斯正在将报纸上的讣告念给我听，她对这一栏内容的中意几乎到了一种不人道的地步，即使是在退休后也不例外。

“康斯坦斯·乔治娜·布尔沃-立顿女士，”

我手中的叉子带着柠檬馅饼一起落回盘中，发出一声闷响。

“死于心脏病和中风。”她抬起头，似乎对我的反应感到惊奇，“不过究其根本,你老朋友的不幸早逝恐怕是长期监禁生活所致。作为医生，你应该明白无休止的绝食和强迫进食意味着什么，她的结局几乎可以说是完全可预见的，另外.....”

“福尔摩斯，”我感到有些不耐烦，将她的长篇大论打断。“这里暂时没有人需要你非凡的头脑。”

“好吧，简，我很抱歉。”她将报纸递给我，很高兴看到她眼里真的有一丝抱歉的神色。

我看向那行熟悉的铅字，康斯坦斯·乔治娜·布尔沃-立顿，福尔摩斯说得一句没错，我早该料到这种结果，但作为朋友，却从未试图制止她以卵击石的行为，为什么？

我闭上眼。

一八七八年，在结束军医必修课程后，以诺桑伯兰第五明火枪团军医助理约翰·H·华生的身份，我登上了印度的土地。未等我完全适应军旅生活，第二次阿富汗战争就爆发了，我所属的团立即深入敌境，参与了对阿里清真寺的突袭。各位读者都知道，这场战役以我军的大获全程结束，但对我个人来说，就没有这么幸运了。我腿部中了一粒捷泽尔枪弹，幸得勤务兵摩瑞及时救助，才得以返回英国阵地。几周后，正当我以为自己马上就可以返回前线时，伤寒又接踵而至，我的状况急速恶化，被转移至马德拉斯医院。虽在护士尽心看护下逐渐恢复，但我依旧虚弱不堪，唯一能做的就是拄着拐杖在医院花园里享受阳光。

就在花园中，我第一次遇到了她。彼时的她和近来报纸上描述的那个社会活动家完全不同，又可以说完全一样。

一天，我正坐在长椅上苦苦思索如何修改一句诗。出于无聊，我偶尔会写几首诗，然后请好心的护士佩小姐帮我寄给当地几家报社，运气好时便能得到一点稿酬。

“把‘老虎’和‘猎枪’的位置换一下会更押韵些吧。”

我猛然抬起头，不知何时起，一个约摸八九岁的女孩已经坐到我一旁，饶有兴味的看着我写作。是周边的居民吗？我向四周环视，没有看到监护人。

看我仍没有动笔的意思，她撅着嘴小声嘟囔：“你念出来就知道了。”

我试了试，果真如此。一个问题迎刃而解，另一个问题却又出现在我脑中。

“我该如何称呼你呢？缪斯小姐。”

“康斯坦斯，家里其他人都是这么叫我的。我爸爸是很厉害的诗人，虽然他从来没有亲自教过我，但是我经常偷偷看他写诗。你要是有什么不会写的地方都可以问我。”她难掩骄傲之情。

不得不说，她使我想起第一次上写作课时，因被家庭教师伍德夫人夸奖而向亨利炫耀的我。亨利并不擅长写作，因此很长一段时间都对此怀恨在心，并且拒绝出现在伍德夫人面前，直到伍德夫人发誓会尽量多夸奖他的进步。

“我是约翰·华生，很高兴认识你，康斯坦斯小姐。”

之后我也每天都能在花园见到康斯坦斯，不到一周，我们就互相熟络了起来。我了解到因为她父亲工作的缘故，她和家人都住在加尔各答，这次和母亲来到马德拉斯是为了度假。也知道了她最喜欢诗歌与音乐，因与同龄人几乎毫无共同语言而感到孤独。

“你为什么要参军呢，向与自己毫无瓜葛的人举起枪并不是一件轻松的事吧。”某个下午她如此问道。

不知是否是鬼迷心窍，我终于将几年来隐藏在“为了女王”下的真相向一个孩子如实说出。

“权力，地位，野心。我渴望它们，而我的身份使我只能选择这条与亡魂为伴的道路。”

她惊讶地看着我。

“但一切都已经结束了，今早医生们一致认为我的身体状况已经无法回到前线。下个月我就要回英国，作为家庭教师度过余生。”

“家庭教师？”

“是啊，如果不能回到军队，我是华生医生还是华生小姐又有什么区别呢？虽然我对医学心驰神往，但若是让我终生披着约翰·H·华生的外皮，旁观众人得到我永远无法触及的幸福，我恐怕无法承受。因此不如像伍德夫人一样去当家庭教师，虽寄人篱下，但起码不至于流落街头。”

“你是......约翰，你是......”

“我是简·华生。我骗了你，康斯坦斯。”

接着是长时间的沉默。我想，这些胡话对一个孩子来说恐怕有些过于难以理解了。

“你还是忘了......”

“我怎么可能忘！”她突然大声说，“你是我的朋友，我自然应该帮你。”

“你想作为简继续当医生吧，这很好解决，马德拉斯医学院早在十三年前就开始招收女学生了。”

“可是，如果在这里暴露我的真实身份，恐怕在我成功进入医学院之前，就会被驱逐出境。”

“如果请我爸爸帮忙的话，就会简单许多了。”

“你父亲？”

她与我对视，那双极大的眼睛在夕阳的光线下清亮透澈：“他叫爱德华·罗伯特·布尔沃-立顿，是诗人，也是印度总督。人们总会因他的地位而奉承我，我极讨厌这种事。但是既然能帮到你......”

我从未想过这个脑子里全是诗歌和音乐的女孩会是总督的女儿，我的话脱口而出：“这么做毫无理由。”

“你救了我，这还不够吗。”她一字一顿，用不容争辩的语气，“从我的孤独中。”

几天后，我收到了一封从加尔各答寄来的信。火漆上没有扣任何印章，但信封的质量已使我明白寄信人是谁。我把它带到花园，在康斯坦斯的面前打开。

信纸掉了下来，康斯坦斯先我一步捡起了信纸。

“同意。”

她笑眯眯地看着我：“这样简就只好多陪我一阵子啦！”

后来的事异乎寻常的顺利。约翰·华生被送回英国，而我转换身份，以康斯坦斯的远房亲戚简·华生的身份进入了马德拉斯医学院。虽然总督在一八八零年就递上辞呈，带着家人回到英国，但是我和康斯坦斯依旧保持着密切的书信往来。

三年后，我结束学业，作为简·华生医生回到阔别已久的伦敦。我决心找个工作，然后攒下能开一个小诊所的钱，于是来到巴兹医院碰运气。当然，他们婉拒了我，但是这又有什么关系呢？我在巴兹医院实验室遇到了那个后来与我相伴余生的人，这就足够了。

“她一直是这样的人。”福尔摩斯的声音在我对面响起。有些模糊不清，可能是因为正叼着烟斗。

“她从未变过。”我附和，“还有，不要对我用读心术。”

“这是推理，华生，推理。”

——————————————————————————————

附件：康斯坦斯的信

亲爱的简：

我打算扮成一个丑陋的裁缝参与这次在利物浦的抗议行动，听说丑陋的犯人往往会在监狱里受到更加恶劣的对待，我想知道是否真的是这样。人们都应该意识到给绝食囚犯强制喂食是极不人道的行为，如果他们意识不到，那很好，我会亲自入狱，然后把我的经历发表在报纸上，让他们都看到这是怎样一种折磨。

我想起来一件事，三十一年前我写给父亲的那封信里说的是“简把我从猛虎口中救出”。真不可思议，那个社会达尔文主义者居然就这么同意了我的请求。

你觉得这次我给自己起名叫简·沃顿（Jane Warton）怎样？沃伯顿（Warburton）是我一个远房亲戚的名字，去掉“bur”后这个名字使我想起了你。但愿在你的帮助下这次我也能脱离虎口，请祝我好运。

另：你曾在小说里写过福尔摩斯很擅长变装，不知她觉得我这样如何呢？附上照片一张，期待你的新作！

康斯坦斯

1910年1月

“作为一个大小姐来说已经很不错了。乱发是点睛之笔，她一定得到了来自她工人朋友的不小帮助。另外，我猜伯爵选择支持你学业的原因之一是他在报纸上看到的诗。”福尔摩斯蜷缩在沙发里呼出一口烟。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]詹姆斯·巴里:James Barry（1789-1865），英军的一名军医，出生于爱尔兰的科克。巴里从爱丁堡大学医学院获得了医学学位，然后先在南非的开普敦服役，随后在大英帝国的许多地方服役。退休前，巴里已晋升为监察长(相当于准将)，负责军队医院。巴里以男人的身份生活在公共生活和私人生活的原因，至少有部分是为了被大学录取，并成为一名外科医生，巴里的出生性别只有在死后才被公众和军队同事所知。
> 
> [2]安德森夫人：Elizabeth Garrett Anderson（1836-1917）是一名英国医生和妇女参政主义者。她是英国第一位获得内科医生和外科医生资格的女性，还是英国第一位女性市长。1874年，她与索菲亚·杰克斯·布莱克(Sophia Jex-Blake)共同创办了伦敦女子医学院(London School of Medicine for Women)，并成为英国唯一一家为女性开设课程的教学医院的讲师。
> 
> [3]康斯坦斯·乔治娜·布尔沃-立顿：Constance Georgina Bulwer-Lytton（1869-1923）英国妇女参政活动家、作家、演说家和监狱改革、妇女投票权、节育活动倡导者。出生在特权统治阶级，但是拒绝接受这一背景，加入了妇女社会与政治联盟（WSPU），多次被捕入狱，四十五岁时死于心脏病和中风。
> 
> [4]爱德华·罗伯特·布尔沃-立顿：Edward Robert Bulwer-Lytton（1887-1891）英国政治家、保守派政治家、诗人(化名欧文·梅雷迪思)。他在1876年至1880年期间担任印度总督——在他任职期间，维多利亚女王被宣布为印度女皇——并在1887年至1891年期间担任英国驻法国大使。作为一个塑料王学爱好者，我要加一句：王尔德曾把自己写的戏剧《温德米尔夫人的扇子》献给他


End file.
